United States Navy
The United States had the most powerful naval force of any nation at the beginning of WW2. While most of her capital fleet consisted of outdated battleships and carriers, the US maintained a numerical advantage over every other naval power. USS Tripoli (Escort Carrier) named USS Plymouth Battleships: Florida-class * USS Florida (BB-30) * USS Utah (BB-31) Wyoming-class * USS Wyoming (BB-32) * USS Arkansas (BB-33) New York-Class * USS New York (BB-34) * USS Texas (BB-35) Nevada-class * USS Nevada (BB-36) * USS Oklahoma (BB-37) Pennsylvania-class * USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) * USS Arizona (BB-39) New Mexico-Class * USS New Mexico (BB-40) * USS Mississippi (BB-41) * USS Idaho (BB-42) Tennessee-Class * USS Tennessee (BB-43) * USS California (BB-44) Colorado-class * USS Colorado (BB-45) * USS Maryland (BB-46) * USS Georgia (BB-47) * USS West Virginia (BB-48) Virginia-Class * USS Virginia (BB-49) * USS Kansas (BB-50) * USS Connecticut (BB-51) * USS Minnesota (BB-52) * USS Vermont (BB-53) * USS Montana (BB-54) (converted into carrier USS Kearsarge (CV-1) North Carolina-class * USS North Carolina (BB-55) * USS Washington (BB-56) South Dakota-class * USS South Dakota (BB-57) * USS Indiana (BB-58) * USS Massachusetts (BB-59) * USS Alabama (BB-60) Iowa-Class * USS Iowa (BB-61) * USS New Jersey (BB-62) * USS Missouri (BB-63) * USS Wisconsin (BB-64) * USS Illinois (BB-65) (Converted into CV) * USS Kentucky (BB-66) Montana-class * USS Montana (BB-67) * USS Ohio (BB-68) * USS Maine (BB-69) (subclass) * USS Louisiana (BB-70) Michigan-class * USS Michigan (BB-71) * USS South Carolina (BB-72) * USS Oregon (BB-73) New Hampshire-class * USS New Hampshire (BB-74) * USS Florida (BB-75) * USS Pennsylvania (BB-76) (Former USS Utah) Carriers Kearsarge-class *USS Kearsarge (CV-1) (sunk) Consitution-class * USS Constitution (CV-2) * USS United States (CV-3) Langley-class * USS Langley (CV-4) Yorktown-class * USS Yorktown (CV-5) * USS Enterprise (CV-6) * USS Hornet (CV-7) Wasp-class * USS Wasp (CV-8) Independence-class * USS Independence (CV-22) * USS Princeton (CV-23)(sunk) * [[USS Belleau Wood|USS Belleau Wood]]'' (CV-24)'' * USS Cowpens (CV-25) * [[USS Monterey|USS Monterey]]'' (CV-26) * USS Columbia (CV-27) * USS Wilmington (CV-28) * USS Bataan (CV-29) * USS San Jacinto (CV-30) Essex-class * USS Essex (CV-9) * USS Bon Homme Richard (CV-10) * USS Intrepid (CV-11) * USS Hornet (CV-12) * USS Franklin (CV-13) * USS Ticonderoga (CV-14) * USS Randolph (CV-15) * USS Cabot (CV-16) * USS Bunker Hill (CV-17) * USS Oriskany (CV-18) * USS Hancock (CV-19) * USS Bennington (CV-20) * USS Boxer (CV-21) * USS Crown Point (CV-31) * USS Leyte (CV-32) * USS Kearsarge (CV-33) * USS Pearl Harbor (CV-34) * USS Reprisal (CV-35) * USS America (CV-36) * USS Princeton (CV-37) * USS Shangri-La (CV-38) * USS Lake Champlain (CV-39) * USS Tarawa (CV-40) * USS Valley Forge (CV-46) * USS Iwo Jima (CV-47) * USS Philippine Sea (CV-48) Midway-class * USS Midway (CV-41) * USS Franklin D Roosevelt (CV-42) * USS Coral Sea (CV-43) * USS Chasseur (CV-49) * USS Tripoli (CV-53) * USS Peleliu (CV-54) * USS Kitty Hawk (CV-55) * USS Chattanooga (CV-56) * USS President (CV-57) * USS Congress (CV-58) Constellation-class * USS Constellation (CVA-50) * USS Alliance (CVA-51) * USS United States (CVA-52) Battlecruisers Lexington-class Battlecruiser * USS Lexington (CC-1) * USS Constellation (CC-2) * USS Saratoga (CC-3) * USS Constitution (CV-2) (converted into carrier) * USS Ranger (CC-4) * USS United States (CV-3) (converted into carrier) Antietam-class Battlecruiser * USS Antietam (CC-5) * USS Gettysburg (CC-6) Alaska-class Large Cruiser * USS Alaska (CB-1) * USS Guam (CB-2) * USS Hawaii (CB-3) * USS Philippines (CB-4) * USS Puerto Rico (CV-44) * USS Samao (CV-45) Long Beach-class Battlecruiser * USS Long Beach (CC-7) * USS Key West (CC-8) * USS Hampton Roads (CC-9) Heavy cruiser Pensacola-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Pensacola (CA-24) * USS Salt Lake City (CA-25) Northampton-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Northampton (CA-26) (sinks) * USS Chester (CA-27) * USS Louisville (CA-28) * USS Chicago (CA-29) (Sinks) * USS Houston (CA-30) (Sinks) * USS Augusta (CA-31) Portland-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Portland (CA-33) * USS Indianapolis (CA-35) New Orleans-class Heavy Cruiser * USS New Orleans (CA-32) * USS Astoria (CA-34) (Sunk) * USS Minneapolis (CA-36) * USS Tuscaloosa (CA-37) * USS San Francisco (CA-38)* * USS Quincy (CA-39) * USS Vincennes (CA-44) ''USS Wichita (CA-45) Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Baltimore (CA-70) * USS Boston (CA-69) * USS Canbarra (CA-70) * USS Rochester (CA-71) * USS Pittsburg (CA-72) * USS Saint Paul (CA-73) * USS Columbus (CA-74) * USS Helena (CA-75) * USS Bremerton (CA-130) * USS Fall River (CA-131) * USS Macon (CA-132) * USS Toledo (CA-133) * USS Los Angeles (CA-135) * USS Chicago (CA-136) Oregon City-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Oregon City (CA-122) * USS Annapolis (CA-123) * USS Jefferson (CA-124) * USS Northampton (CA-125) * USS Cambridge (CA-126) * USS Bridgeport (CA-127) * USS Kansas City (CA-128) * USS Tulsa (CA-129) * USS Norfolk (CA-137) * USS Scranton (CA-138) Des Moines-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Des Moines (CA-134) * USS Salem (CA-139) * USS Dallas (CA-140) * USS Buffalo (CA-141) * USS San Diego (CA-142) * USS Houston (CA-143) * USS Newport News (CA-148) * USS Pontiac (CA-149) * USS Newark (CA-151) * USS Cincinnati (CA-152) * USS Sioux City'' (CA-153) * USS Madison (CA-153) Brandywine-class Heavy Cruiser * USS Brandywine (CA-142) * USS Seattle (CA-143) * USS Saint Lawrence (CA-144) * USS Cheyenne (CA-145) * USS Baton Rouge (CA-146) * USS Chesapeake (CA-147) * USS Manhattan (CA-148) * USS Bethlehem (CA-149) * USS Lake Erie (CA-150) Light Cruisers: Omaha-class * USS Omaha (CL-4) * USS Milwaukee (CL-5) * USS Cincinnati (CL-6) (sunk) * USS Raleigh (CL-7) * USS Detroit (CL-8) * USS Richmond (CL-9) (sunk) * USS Concord (CL-10) * USS Trenton (CL-11) * USS Marblehead (CL-12) * USS Memphis (CL-13) -> class built in 1930 <- Brooklyn-class * USS Brooklyn (CL-42) * USS Philadelphia (CL-43) * USS Savannah (CL-44) * USS Nashville (CL-45) * USS Phoenix (CL-46) * USS Boise (CL-47) * USS Honolulu (CL-48) St Louis-class * USS St Louis (CL-49) * USS Helena (CL-50) (sunk) Atlanta-class * USS Atlanta (CL-51) (sunk) * USS Juneau (CL-52)'' * USS San Diego (CL-53) (sunk) * USS San Juan (CL-54) * USS Oakland (CL-95) * USS Reno (CL-96) * USS Flint (CL-97) * USS Tucson (CL-98) Cleveland-class * USS Cleveland (CL-55) * USS Columbia (CL-56) * USS Montipiler (CL-57) * USS Denver (CL-58) * USS Amsterdam (converted into USS ''Independence)'' * USS Santa Fe (CL-60) * USS Tallahassee (converted into USS Tallahassee)(sunk) * USS Birmingham (CL-62) * USS Mobile (CL-63) * USS Vincennes (CL-64) * USS Pasadena (CL-65) * USS Springfield (CL-66) * USS Topeka (CL-67) * USS New Haven (converted into USS Belleau Wood) * USS Huntington (converted into USS ''Cowpens)'' * USS Daytona (converted into USS ''Monterey)'' * USS Wilmington (converted into USS ''Wilmington)'' * USS Biloxi (CL-80) * USS Houston (CL-81) (Sunk) (CA- * USS Providence (CL-82) * USS Manchester (CL-83) * USS Buffalo (Cancelled) * USS Fargo (Converted into USS Columbia) * USS Vicksburg (CL-86) * USS Duluth (CL-87) * USS Newark (Cancelled) * USS Miami (CL-89) * USS Astoria (CL-90) * USS Oklahoma City (CL-91) * USS Little Rock (CL-92) * USS Galveston (CL-93) * USS Youngstown (CXL) * USS Buffalo (converted into USS Bataan) * USS Newark (converted into USS San Jacinto) * USS Amsterdam (CL-101) * USS Portsmouth (CL-102) * USS Wilkes-Barre (CL-103) * USS Atlanta (CL-104) * USS Dayton (CL-105) Fargo-class * USS Fargo (CL-106) * USS Huntington (CL-107) * USS Newark (CL-108) * USS San Antonio (CL-109) Buffalo-class * USS Buffalo (CL-110) * USS Wilmington (CL-111) * USS Vallejo (CL-112) * USS Helena (CL-113) * USS Lincoln (CL-114) * USS Syracuse (CL-116) * USS Daytona (CL-117) * USS Chicago (CL-118) Worcester-class * USS Worchester (CL-144) * USS Roanoke (CL-145) * USS Albany (CL-146) * USS Gary (CL-147) * USS Tiburon (CL-148) * USS Belvedere (CL-149) * USS Youngstown (CL-150) * USS (CL-151) (cancelled) * USS (CL-152) (cancelled)